


Happy Birthday, kitty

by sohnsonsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, except yuta he talks, happy birthday johnny, human!taetae, kitty!johnny, lots of sappy love shit, my first johnyong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnsonsun/pseuds/sohnsonsun
Summary: Having a whole room full of people coo and fawn over an almost-too-big, very embarrassed cat hybrid, feels like something precious. The kind of moment Taeyong wants to capture and store in a little jar, relive multiple times on bad days, replay it over and over after a fight.(A small little fic, written to commemorate Johnny's birthday!)





	Happy Birthday, kitty

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is loosely based off of this pic of johnny at some show last year? i can't remember but [ here it is ](https://twitter.com/blackwhite9529/status/957639982662926337)
> 
> i really wanted to write cat hybrid johnny doing exactly that for his birthday, and it somehow ended up being johnyong? either way please enjoy, I tried my best to get this one out on his birthday and barely scraped through

It’s times like this, where Taeyong’s reminded that Johnny is, in fact, a cat hybrid. It doesn’t matter that Johnny’s tall, muscular body towers over him, doesn’t matter that Johnny seems to dote on Taeyong more than Taeyong does to him. His 184cm giant boyfriend is a kitty, through and through, and it takes moments like these to remind him. It’s the small, simple things, like eating fish, being lactose intolerant, and surprise birthday parties.

 

That’s because when the hybrid first walks into their apartment, colourful confetti and streamers raining down on him, “surprise!” shouted out by his friends, he doesn’t realise he’s had a surprise birthday party thrown for him. His first instinct is to reach out and attempt to catch a piece of the colourful foil in his hands. Taeyong’s rooted to the ground, holding his boyfriend’s cake in the kitchen, watching Johnny from a distance. It’s really so adorable, to the point that Taeyong feels his lips tug upwards at the sight, seeing Johnny’s hands emerge from his long sleeves, fascinated by the exciting bits of paper fluttering down slowly. The strawberries Taeyong had asked him to buy from the far-flung organic farmers market as a distraction were dropped unceremoniously onto the floor, forgotten. Johnny’s too preoccupied with pawing and batting at the air in hopes of catching confetti. Taeyong resists the urge to scold Johnny for bruising expensive, sweet strawberries in favour of Johnny’s amazed look, mouth hanging slightly agape in his efforts.

 

And then, realisation hits Johnny, very visibly. As Taeyong steps out of the kitchen, cake now adorned with sparklers and pretty candles, the tips of Johnny’s ears turn red, and he hides his face in his hands. It’s so cute. Having a whole room full of people coo and fawn over an almost-too-big, very embarrassed cat hybrid, feels like something precious. The kind of moment Taeyong wants to capture and store in a little jar, relive multiple times on bad days, replay it over and over after a fight.

 

But he can’t, so he has to settle for living in it now.

 

The happy, excited atmosphere morphs into a warm, soft, loving one, as the lights dim and their friends begin to sing the birthday song. Amidst all this, Johnny’s eyes are only on Taeyong (and the cake) in front of him. There’s a shiny purple piece of foil resting at the base of one of his brown cat ears, and from his front row seat, Taeyong can see the appreciative tears welling in Johnny’s eyes before he wipes them away.

 

“Happy birthday, Youngho,” he whispers as the song ends, almost afraid that Johnny wouldn’t have heard it.

 

However, a soft “thank you, Taeyong” is whispered just before Johnny leans in to blow out the candles. Taeyong’s amazed at their ability to have such a meaningful, almost private moment despite being in the presence of their friends.

  


The party is rather homely, with Johnny’s closest friends at their small apartment. Doyoung shows them pictures he’s taken of their private moment, looking absolutely romantic and sweet, of Taeyong’s mouth slightly open in his whisper,  of Johnny in the midst of blowing out his candles, of Taeyong’s loving look and bright, wide smile the moment Johnny comes in. Somehow, it seems to remind everyone of wedding photos, and they’re encouraged to print them out and frame them. Johnny promises to frame it up somewhere. Jaehyun and Donghyuck are playing video games at the TV, cheered on by a few other people, and the rest stand around talking, drinks in hand. Johnny leaves Taeyong and Yuta at their dining table to join in the conversation and grab a drink, and Taeyong decides to watch as the scene before him unfolds. Johnny goes to talk to everyone, joins in Jaehyun and Donghyuck’s Mariokart showdown, finally brushes that piece of purple foil out of his hair.

 

As the party continues, Taeyong watches Johnny quietly. His heart begins to feel warm, watching Johnny’s familiar coffee coloured tail in the small crowd while it stands straight. Seeing the tip of Johnny’s tail twitch a little along with his breathy, adorable laughter puts the _sappiest_ smile on Taeyong’s face, and it’s probably very disgusting. In fact, Yuta leans over and tells him exactly so.

 

“The look on your face is so gross,” he quips, and Taeyong scoffs.

 

“It is _not_ that gross.”

 

“It is honey, trust me. I’ve been here since you started doing it.” Yuta’s playful expression softens, and he provides a warm smile. “I’m happy that you guys are so disgustingly happy together on a day like this. He deserves it, and so do you.”

 

“Yeah, he does.”

 

Eventually, Johnny makes his way back to Taeyong, eyes pretty much permanently crinkled in his smile. Yuta teases him for looking like an idiot, but the smile never leaves his face as he laughs and smacks Yuta (hard) on the shoulder.

 

“Somebody’s having fun, hmm?” Taeyong reaches out to pet Johnny’s head, receiving a happy chirp from Johnny when he scratches behind his ears.

 

“I am, thank you,” he says, linking their pinkies together, Johnny’s longer one securely wrapping itself around Taeyong’s smaller one. Between the affectionate kisses shared while crammed into a corner of their sofa, gossiping with friends, and having a great time with great company in general, the rest of the party passes by in a blur of smiles and Johnny’s laughter.

 

Later that night, after their friends have left, and Taeyong’s finished sweeping the floor of all the debris from the surprise, Johnny snuggles up to him under the heavy, warm blankets, draping his long legs over Taeyong’s, peppering small kisses all over his neck and collarbones. His cat ears brush against Taeyong’s skin, and it tickles. Taeyong’s used to it.

 

Taeyong giggles, “why? What’s happened?”

 

There’s no pause in Johnny’s sudden, surprising show of affection. “Nothing, I just really love you. Thank you for today.”

 

“Anything for you, kitten. I love you too. Go to sleep.” Johnny nuzzles Taeyong in response, burying himself in him.

 

Later that night, Taeyong dreams of brown fur, large, warm hands, and a brown tail wrapped around his waist, keeping him close.

**Author's Note:**

> school has started, which'll definitely slow down any writing....... it's orientation week and I'm tired like EVERY DAY not even kidding yo good thing tmr is the last day, hopefully once things settle down in school I can start writing more often!
> 
> feel free to yell at me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/sohnsonsun) or on [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/sohnsunson)
> 
> thank you for reading, this might be the last fic you see from me for the next month or so! I'm really not sure what the future holds for me writing stuff, but I probably expect at least a month's delay before I can continue working on the johnten hybrid fic I've been working on again!
> 
> whatever it is, you can always see what I've been doing at [ this google drive ](tinyurl.com/sohnsonsundump) so it's not like I'm gonna be gone lmao


End file.
